Silver - A Collection
by Meliae
Summary: My collection of poems, about various people in Esca. You try and guess who. Ch1 - Everything Ch2 - You with Wings Ch3 - my mother Ch4 - The Descent of the Warrior Ch5 - Again *NEW* Ch6 - Hate You. Please be kind and R/R.
1. Everything

Everything  
  
  
  
Watch the stars shed their light  
  
Falling failing wailing sight  
  
Close my eyes and take me night  
  
Sweet Jeture, protect me from the fight  
  
Wrap around me stop me light  
  
Blind me bind me find me sight  
  
Lift me high and burn me night  
  
Black Jeture, lead me to the fight  
  
Let me come and let me go  
  
Invisible invincible horrible foe  
  
Where to go I do not know  
  
Plunge into tears, sadness, woe  
  
I will come and I might go  
  
Invisible invincible indestructable foe  
  
Blood and tears I'll always know  
  
Laugh in others' sadness and woe  
  
Wanting to know the past, the truth  
  
Things from a long lost youth  
  
Break the bars and break my mold  
  
Live my own life and spin my own gold  
  
Turn my back upon the truth  
  
Running from a shattered youth  
  
You'll never make it past my mold  
  
Where secrets hide like untouched gold  
  
A home a brother a contented sigh  
  
Why can I not cease to cry  
  
Sweet Jeture, still am I living a lie?  
  
Will this all end, and everything die?  
  
Disappointment and hate, a bottled up sigh  
  
The weaklings and fools, who continue to cry  
  
Turn everything to ashes, tell my little lie  
  
Close my eyes, and say good-bye 


	2. You with Wings

You with Wings  
  
  
  
'Tis the end of it all now, right, my lord?  
  
You have fallen, crumbled, gone, my lord?  
  
No more days by your side, my lord?  
  
Memories sealed in ice, my lord?  
  
A face reflected in water, remember, my lord?  
  
And one single sweet night, my lord?  
  
Were you really ever that cold, my lord?  
  
To brush me aside completely, my lord?  
  
Did you really intend to just use me, my lord?  
  
Have all these years been a waste, my lord?  
  
What will happen with this new dynasty, my lord?  
  
Will a new sun rise in the west, my lord?  
  
Do you still hold in you heart when we met, my lord?  
  
And always have a piece of my soul, my lord?  
  
Did you know what I long keep in my heart, my lord?  
  
A vision of you with wings, my lord. 


	3. my mother

My Mother

I'm sorry for all my selfishness

I didn't realize all that you've done for me

You've always protected me

From that vast world with all its hatred and spite

And I, I only thought of myself

Even when I hurt you

I hurt you so much, a million times

You'd take me in your arms

In that dark corner

That became filled with your light

And you'd stroke my head

And whisper that you loved me

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry

Please forgive me 

If I still have a pair of wings 

Two pairs of wings

I would take you with me and fly away

__

Loving you…

Sitting by the window, all day

Thnking of you

Watching the days go by 

I start to cry

I've tried to stop my tears, for years

But it never goes away…

I miss you, mother

Mother, I'm sorry for all those times

You went to the edges of the world for me

And, like a greedy fool, I only thought of rewards

From your strength and generosity

I'm sorry for all those times

When I was young, but thought I was older

And wise, and brave

I made so many mistakes, overestimating myself

But you always were there for me

Always forgave me

I tried to help brother for you

I tried to be strong, and love for you

But too late

I'll always protect you now

I will go anywhere to make up for my selfishness

So you won't need to fear

Because I love you, mother.

Note: Lines in italics copyright Jang Woo Hyuk. Everything else, however, is written by me.


	4. The Descent of the Warrior (To Hell it i...

The Descent of the Warrior (To Hell it is Easy)  
  
  
  
Obey his every command,  
  
Just a pawn within his hand,  
  
Wretched vermin teeming upon his shore,  
  
Faithful servants forevermore,  
  
Nothing but a slave, you are,  
  
Following him near and far,  
  
Idiots, can you not think on your own?  
  
Rather than dedicate him flesh, blood, bone?  
  
Foolish mortals, knowing well,  
  
You'll sacrifice your lives to hell,  
  
Thinking if you leave you'll be led astray,  
  
So you all cling to him,  
  
"Don't go away!"  
  
Behind your armor all you can do is cry,  
  
Praying that you'll one day die,  
  
Pressing against his chest,  
  
There you rest,  
  
Touch your lips, tell him he won't be alone,  
  
Him, upon which light has never shown  
  
Get out of my sight, live your own lives  
  
Maybe you'll be surprised how long you survive  
  
Keep your game tight, for your right,  
  
Tell me, don't you wanna fight back! 


	5. Again (Another Day)

Again (Another Day)  
  
Rain splattering on my window,  
  
Like maybe God's crying again,  
  
Like maybe God's crying again,  
  
And you wouldn't believe the places I've been,  
  
So many low down, dirty places I've been,  
  
Where they're wailing because they're dying again,  
  
Must be hard to die again.  
  
  
  
And they say its just another day,  
  
Just another day where I'm not living at all,  
  
Another day wallowing in this hell,  
  
So long, I've grown used to not living at all,  
  
Just like how people sigh, 'cause it's swell,  
  
And I'm 'bout to close my eyes, cry, living in this lie  
  
And I'll sigh, and say, I think I'm gonna die again.  
  
  
  
And everything's just grey,  
  
In this wide wide blue world I live in,  
  
In the ocean of filth I swim in,  
  
And the days just pass, just the same one hour again,  
  
Just the same one hour over and over again,  
  
Just the same despair over and over again,  
  
And I don't know if I'll ever live again.  
  
Every night I sleep and die again.  
  
  
  
And they say its just another day,  
  
Just another day where I'm not living at all,  
  
Another day wallowing in this hell,  
  
So long, I've grown used to not living at all,  
  
Just like how people sigh, 'cause it's swell,  
  
And I'm 'bout to close my eyes, cry, living in this lie  
  
And I'll sigh, and say, I think I'm gonna die again.  
  
  
  
Must be nice to live a love story,  
  
Must be nice to know there's someone who cares  
  
Someone who says they'll always be there  
  
Why do they hate, push, beat me?  
  
All I want is a pair of wings, a thousand pair of wings  
  
So we can fly away again,  
  
Run away again,  
  
Because I don't want to die again.  
  
  
  
And they say its just another day,  
  
Just another day where I'm not living at all,  
  
Another day wallowing in this hell,  
  
So long, I've grown used to not living at all,  
  
Just like how people sigh, 'cause it's swell,  
  
And I'm 'bout to close my eyes, cry, living in this lie  
  
And I'll sigh, and say, I think I'm gonna die again.  
  
  
  
Endless days just lying here in the dark (oh oh oh)  
  
Wishing for a new world to save me (oh oh oh)  
  
Someday you'll see me walk off into the dark (oh oh oh)  
  
You'll never know which day will be your last with me (oh oh oh)  
  
  
  
And they say its just another day,  
  
Just another day where I'm not living at all,  
  
Another day wallowing in this hell,  
  
So long, I've grown used to not living at all,  
  
Just like how people sigh, 'cause it's swell,  
  
And I'm 'bout to close my eyes, cry, living in this lie  
  
And I'll sigh, and say, I think I'm gonna die again.  
  
  
  
So give me one last kiss,  
  
I'll try to smile, try to bring a little sunshine to you,  
  
Wish I could make the sun shine for you,  
  
But I'm going away, running away,  
  
Turn my back on this place,  
  
You say you'll be here for me another day,  
  
You'll be here for me a better day,  
  
Don't wait for me, don't wait for me,  
  
'Cause this is the last you'll see of me,  
  
I'll never set foot in this place again,  
  
I'll never come back again,  
  
So try and watch my disappearing back through tear-blurred eyes,  
  
So try and remember my face, my pain-filled eyes,  
  
I'll never set foot in this place again,  
  
I'll never come back again,  
  
You'll never have to say good-bye again. 


	6. Hate You

Written: 4.16.02  
  
Song: "Hey Jude" (The Beatles)  
  
Mood: Calm  
  
  
  
Hate You  
  
  
  
Like a…  
  
Do you know who I am?  
  
You think I'm a little strange  
  
Little poison in your brain  
  
Keeping you weeping  
  
Like I'm just cold as…  
  
Ice  
  
Stone  
  
Sister, maybe  
  
Sly, cunning panther  
  
Watching, thinking of you  
  
Every time you've cried your tears  
  
All these years  
  
And I was…  
  
Always in the shadows, laughing at you  
  
Saying you're weak, and although that might be true,  
  
I'm just…  
  
Helping you steer your boat,  
  
So you won't go down the wrong path,  
  
Saving you from pain,  
  
Mother's death, Father's wrath  
  
Little foolish girl, easily swayed  
  
You know nothing of the past,  
  
Years long ago that passed so fast…  
  
I don't want you to become…  
  
I want to protect you from…  
  
Someone like me  
  
So you be happy  
  
Lively  
  
Satisfied  
  
Unlike me  
  
Me, who no one knows  
  
Who stays locked up in my room  
  
And there's nowhere to go  
  
Pitiful, pitiful, proud, regal me  
  
Who still cries inside at those words so often said  
  
Words that so often escape your lips  
  
"Hate You"  
  
  
  
A/N: From now on, I'm not posting the POVs of my poems, because I was so happy when mai-sama reviewed, and interperated my poems from an entirely different POV. I was quite surprised, and happy that some of her ideas for who the poem represents was more fitting than mine. That the entire reason why I write poems! To allow room for lotsa different interperations. Most of these poems weren't even written as hardcore Esca poems. Actually, "Again" is a song I wrote about WWII, but it also fits with Esca.  
  
~Meliae  
  
Oh, and I almost forgot: For "Descent of the Warrior," the last two lines were written by either Tony An or Moon Hee Jun…can't remember which. 


End file.
